


un regard, tout est dit

by crankyjones



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Eye Contact, First Meetings, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: Ou la première fois que Lucas croisa le regard d'Eliott.





	un regard, tout est dit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [one look, all is said](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538674) by [crankyjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones). 



> je rumine sur leur rencontre depuis des jours,  
> donc j'ai écrit ça.  
> (le clip sort aujourd'hui, ça va aller, on peut le faire)
> 
> (english version available on my profile)

Le regard qu’Imane lança à Lucas quand il entra finalement dans le foyer du lycée lui rappela que, s’il était coincé dans une telle situation, c’était uniquement de sa faute. Il soupira et dépassa finalement l’encadrement de la porte. La pièce était plutôt spacieuse, mais ça ne devait être que parce qu’il n’y avait pas un chien. Il y avait Daphné, bien entendu (que Lucas pourrait même compter pour trois tellement elle gigotait dans tous les sens), et le reste de son groupe de copines – son « crew », comme elles s’appelaient –, ainsi qu’un autre garçon qu’il n’avait jamais vu auparavant, collé au bras d’Alexia. Mais, non ; à part eux, il n’y avait pas un chien.

« T’es en retard, lui dit Imane une fois qu’il fût à côté d’elle.  
— J’arrivais pas à trouver la salle, marmonna Lucas en s’appuyant contre une table où étaient éparpillées en tas différentes feuilles et affichettes.  
— M’ouais. Oublie pas que j’ai quelque chose qui t’appartient, alors t’as intérêt à y mettre tout ton cœur.  
— J’ai vraiment l’air d’avoir…  
— Eliott ! »

La voix stridente de Daphné recouvrit celle de Lucas et l’attention d’Imane se détourna de lui. Intrigué, il tourna la tête et vit une silhouette cachée par la figure de la fille qui sautait dans ses bras. Un rire grave parvint à ses oreilles et, finalement, il put voir le nouvel arrivant. Il s’agissait d’un garçon qui devait bien faire une tête et demi de plus que Daphné et dont le sourire semblait apporter encore plus de lumière que le soleil lui-même. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés sur le sommet de son crâne et quelques mèches retombaient gracieusement sur son front. Ses lèvres s’ouvraient et se refermaient mais Lucas n’arrivait pas à percevoir les mots qu’il prononçait.  
Soudain, le garçon leva les yeux et croisa son regard. L’air sembla se retrouver pris au piège dans ses poumons alors qu’il sentait ses joues chauffer et il baissa la tête, feignant d’être plongé dans la lecture d’un tract. Sa poitrine se gonflait et se dégonflait rapidement, au rythme de ses respirations. Il avait l’impression d’avoir couru un marathon. _Mais qu’est-ce qui venait de se passer, exactement ?_

« Bon, Lucas, t’es pas venu pour rien, hein ? » le rappela à l’ordre la voix d’Imane.  
Il se redressa et secoua la tête, comme s’il essayait d’oublier la dernière minute de son existence.  
« Hum, non, bafouilla-t-il.  
— C’est ce que je me disais aussi. Bouge pas.  
— Aucun risque… »

Les yeux de Lucas parcouraient la feuille qu’il tenait entre les mains, mais il ne parvenait pas à en comprendre une seule phrase. Autour de lui, il entendait le peu de gens présents parler, plus ou moins enthousiastes, mais il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qui se disait. Son corps était là, à moitié assis sur cette table, mais son esprit, lui, était coincé sous un lourd vide.  
Et il avait honnêtement l’impression que jamais il ne réussirait à le sortir de là.

« Lucas, c’est ça ? »  
Lucas leva la tête, doucement. _Il_ était là. Le voir d’aussi près lui faisait ressentir des choses qu’il ne pouvait pas bien comprendre, et il ne savait pas comment réagir ou quoi répondre. Ç’aurait dû être simple, pourtant ; ce n’était qu’un garçon, un lycéen, pas la reine d’Angleterre. Sa bouche s’ouvra et se referma sans qu’aucun son n’en sortît, et il eut envie de se gifler pour avoir l’air aussi idiot.  
« Ouais, finit-il par dire simplement.  
— Ben, salut, Lucas.  
— Salut… commença-t-il.  
— Eliott, finit le garçon en tendant sa main.  
— Eliott. » répéta Lucas avant de plisser les lèvres nerveusement.  
_Eliott…_ Il empoigna sa main et la secoua, doucement. Son cœur battait si vite qu’il penserait qu’il était en train de paniquer s’il n’avait pas aucune raison de réagir ainsi. Mais alors, pourquoi son corps semblait-il sur le point de défaillir ? Lucas regardait bien le garçon en face de lui, or, rien ne lui venait à l’esprit. Il ne faisait que sentir. Sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Sentir son ventre se contracter. Sentir son cerveau se remplir. Sentir ses poils se dresser. Sentir ses joues rosir.  
Il lâcha la main d’Eliott et détourna le regard, puis toute sensation s’évapora.

« Daphné veut qu’on… déclara le brun avant de s’éclaircir la gorge. Elle veut qu’on mette les chaises en place, avec un questionnaire sur chaque.  
— Ouais, d’accord. »

Lucas se leva et passa à côté d’Eliott, le frôlant au passage. Un frisson le parcourut avant qu’il ne pût l’en empêcher, et il s’arrêta net. Il ne savait pas quel genre de tour de magie ce garçon lui avait jeté mais, s’il était bien certain d’une chose, c’était qu’il n’aimait pas ça du tout. C’était comme si, quand il l’avait vu, il avait perdu tout contrôle de son corps. Comme si, quand leurs regards s’étaient croisés, quand leurs mains s’étaient touchées, c’était _lui_ qui en était devenu le maître.

«  _Quand l’aimée est ailleurs, Nos pensées sont ailleurs_. »  
La voix grave d’Eliott sembla traverser son corps entier, à la manière des vibrations dégagées par le grondement du tonnerre, et Lucas se retourna pour faire face au garçon.  
« Qu… Quoi ? bégaya-t-il malgré lui.  
— Oh, rien, tu… tu avais l’air perdu dans tes pensées, ça m’a fait penser à cette citation, expliqua-t-il en se grattant la nuque dans un geste nerveux. C’est de Charles de Leusse.  
— Première L ?  
— Terminale. »  
Il hocha la tête et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures qui frappaient le sol en rythme. Il était impossible pour lui de relaxer, peu importait ce qu’il essayait de faire ou de se dire. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais de perdre ses moyens ainsi… alors pourquoi maintenant ? et pourquoi pile au moment où il pourrait éventuellement se faire un nouvel ami ?

« Je… J’aime personne, dit-il finalement en relevant la tête.  
— D’accord ? »  
Eliott se mit à rire et Lucas se sentit fondre sur place alors qu’il gelait presque au dehors.  
« Non ! Enfin, si, j’aime personne ; mais je dis ça parce que tu as parlé d’être aimé et je…  
— Hé, Lucas, l’interrompit Eliott, ça va. Excuse-moi, je pensais que tu sortais avec Chloé.  
— Chloé ?  
— Ben… ouais ? Chloé Jeanson, de seconde ? (Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant de rester ouverts. _Ah. Chloé._ ) Bref, désolé.  
— Non, ce… c’est rien. »

Finalement, il se retourna pour prendre quelques chaises qui étaient empilées les unes sur les autres, bientôt suivi par Eliott qu’il esquiva de son mieux. Ils ne s’étaient effleurés que deux fois, mais Lucas était loin d’avoir envie de recommencer. Ça ne faisait que provoquer des réactions bizarres à son être entier ; il se mettait en position d’alerte, comme si le simple fait de toucher ce garçon pouvait nuire à sa santé. Rien que le regarder… Rien que de penser à le regarder…  
Lucas posa les chaises et ferma les yeux un instant. _C’est bon, Lucas, tout va bien_ , s’encouragea-t-il. Il réagissait vraiment bizarrement, aujourd’hui. Le manque de sommeil devait commencer à se faire sentir…

«  _Le combat intérieur Ne fait jamais de mort_. » reprit Eliott.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et se mit à placer les quelques chaises qu’il avait prises en rang serrés, mine de rien. Sa salive avait du mal à traverser sa gorge alors que les paroles d’Eliott se répétaient dans son esprit. _Le combat intérieur…_ Pourquoi semblait-il le lire comme un livre ouvert ? Ils ne se connaissaient même pas avant aujourd’hui. Pourquoi agissait-il comme s’il savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête ? Lui-même n’en comprenait pas une bribe – et il s’agissait pourtant de son propre cerveau.

« Tu parles tout le temps en citant des auteurs ? demanda Lucas, ignorant la sensation de chaleur sur son visage alors qu’il continuait d’aligner les sièges.  
— Ça se pourrait. »

Le blond leva la tête et vit Eliott de l’autre côté de la pièce. La simple vision de son sourire sur ses lèvres en amena un léger sur les siennes, et il eut l’impression que celui de l’autre garçon n’en fit que grandir davantage. Il se moquait de lui, le taquinait ; Lucas en avait bien conscience. Habituellement, il détestait ça mais, bizarrement, cette fois-là, ça ne lui fit rien. À la place, il y avait de nouveau cette petite boule au creux de son estomac, comme un soleil miniature qui diffusait une douce chaleur dans tout son corps. Eliott parvint à attraper son regard et, bien qu’il aurait voulu le détourner, il en était comme retenu prisonnier. Les sons alentours se fondèrent pour ne plus être que des marmonnements inaudibles ; seuls les battements de son cœur, forts et rapides contre sa cage thoracique, parvenaient à ses oreilles. Son esprit créa un halo autour de la silhouette du garçon dont les yeux semblaient le décrypter tellement ils regardaient les siens avec persistance. Des milliers de frissons parcouraient son échine, les poils de ses bras semblaient prêts à se déraciner. Et toujours cette chaleur… Ç’aurait pu durer des heures, Lucas ne s’en serait pas rendu compte. La vérité, c’était qu’il ne se rendait plus compte de rien. Son corps était là, mais son esprit, lui, était coincé avec Eliott. Son esprit, lui, était _en sécurité_ auprès d’Eliott.  
Pour une fois, Lucas se sentait ressentir.  
Et, finalement, ça lui plaisait bien.

**Author's Note:**

> titre: "septième livre", charles de leusse  
> 1e citation: "le livre", charles de leusse  
> 2e citation: "comme un grain", charles de leusse


End file.
